Backpackers, hikers, campers, scouters, outfitters, hunters, fishermen and other outdoors persons during wilderness hikes, short-duration campouts and other outdoor activities all experience a need for a table for the preparation of food. A primary problem encountered in an outdoor or wilderness setting is keeping one's food off the ground while food is being prepared for cooking. Typically, in a camp setting, a table for food preparation is not available, and the camper will prepare his or her food, protected by aluminum foil or other ground covering spread out over the ground. People walking around the campfire and "kitchen" area inadvertently kick-up dust, leaves and other debris, a portion of which frequently finds its way into the food. Another problem of using the ground as a table stems from ants, beetles and other insects which are drawn to food being prepared on the ground, even when that preparation is done on paper, aluminum foil, plastic or other flexible barriers which might be placed on the ground. A third type of problem experienced in this outdoor "kitchen" occurs when one places a food container on the ground during food preparation because debris temporarily adheres to the bottom of the container. When the container is subsequently held over the food preparation area, the debris often falls off into the food.
A common practice of non-wilderness campers is the use of the top of a chair or ice chest as a food preparation surface or table. However, this practice is awkward and inconvenient. After one has covered the top of the ice chest with food in preparation, generally an item located within the ice chest is then needed. All items located on top of the ice chest must then be moved to the ground, the item desired removed from the ice chest, and the food replaced on the top of the ice chest in order for preparations to continue. This constant maneuvering is quite inconvenient and often deposits debris on the bottom of all items placed on the ground. Again, this debris frequently finds its way into the food or cooking equipment. Additionally, many campers alternatively use the ice chest as a seat and a camp stool as a dining table. Either use necessitates the placement on the ground of all items which have been used during food preparation. This maneuver only ensures that debris and insects have a longer time and an additional opportunity to contaminate the food.
A need has thus arisen for a portable, lightweight and easily assemblable table for the use by a wilderness hiker, camper, hunter or fisherman. Such a portable table must be as lightweight as possible, and have no small parts which might be lost. Additionally, such a table must be as compact as possible for convenient storage in a backpack.